El primogénito
by Tinta-Radioactiva
Summary: Bulma no tiene pensamientos buenos desde hace un tiempo, por la aparente llegada de la inminente destrucción y el hombre que comienza a hacerse dueño de sus pensamientos sin saber que Trunks, de entre todas las personas, es quien disipa sus dudas cuando le da a Vegeta la primera oportunidad de su vida.
1. Parte I

**Disclaimer:** Ni Dragon Ball o sus personajes me pertenecen, si no a Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 **El primogénito.**

Sentado en las ramas más altas de un árbol en Capsule Corps, Vegeta no puede evitar observar lo que se desarrolla a su alrededor. En las diferentes zonas de la propiedad hay científicos probando inventos, periodistas tomando fotografías e incluso está la humana con la que de vez en cuando comparte cama tratando de incentivar a su hijo para que camine y deje de intentar volar. En teoría no debería de ser una tarea difícil, mucho menos para una mujer que puede construir la más sofisticada tecnología pero Vegeta piensa con sorna que es científica y no madre.

Por supuesto no existe un libro o manual que le ayude, es cosa de instinto y si algo ha notado en la Tierra es que los humanos carecen de ello, por eso nunca notan los peligros a su alrededor además el niño que intenta aleccionar es mitad saiyajin y con uno de los mejores linajes corriendo por su sangre. Entonces por naturaleza, el niño es necio, férreo y determinado. De haber nacido en otro planeta y no en la mugrosa Tierra, hubiera sido una pequeña bestia mordelona, poderosa y sanguinaria pero hay sangre humana echándolo a perder así que duerme su carácter guerrero, amainándolo de tal forma que respeta a la gente de su alrededor, aunque a veces, muy seguido en realidad, se comporta como un malcriado. A Bulma le gusta decir que el niño es así porque necesita una figura paterna alrededor que le diga que no de vez en cuando porque su madre y su abuela sólo lo miman y él nota que puede hacer lo que quiera porque es el consentido de la corporación; pero a Vegeta le gusta pensar que esas son tonterías agregando que el tomaría al niño de la cola y lo metería en una nave con él, le daría una armadura de su talla y lo forjaría como el príncipe que es, entonces ambos poderosos guerreros formarían un imperio de conquista y destrucción como su padre le inculcó alguna vez a Vegeta. Pero de todas maneras no puede externar sus ideas porque la escandalosa humana insistiría en decir que encontrará una forma de hacer crecer su cola y la cortará una y otra vez si se atreve a hacerle algo al niño.

Furioso por el pensamiento el guerrero gruñe por lo bajo dispuesto a salir volando de forma escandalosa, quizá rompiendo algunas ramas para asustar a la terrícola sin embargo, tan pronto se posiciona para despegar, la mirada oscura del pequeño ser que Bulma insiste en sostener para ayudarlo a caminar como alguien normal se posa en él y Vegeta, estratega prodigio comprende que le mira porque le quiere imitar. Interesado de pronto en el híbrido, el saiyajin permanece acuclillado en la rama del árbol apenas posando una mano en el tronco para mantener el equilibrio mientras le sostiene la mirada al niño. La peliazul por supuesto no lo nota, está concentrada en querer hacer al niño un bebé normal, que gatea y no flota, que aprende a caminar y no a volar; seguro piensa que el niño es un genio por la mezcla que hay en él y es normal que pueda hacer todo tan rápido pero sólo desearía que suprimiera la parte alienígena de su comportamiento. Y mientras le acomoda el pañal y jala la playerita rayada que porta, el mocoso intenta despegarse del suelo y abatida porque poco a poco se eleva más y más del suelo la científica se deja caer en el pasto para reposar. Sin el cuerpo curvilíneo impidiéndole la vista, Vegeta nota que el menor lleva una mochila pequeña de gato que es en realidad una correa porque de seguro la histérica piensa que el niño se irá flotando como globo.

Curiosamente emotivo por su hijo, Vegeta le sonríe con maldad mientras desvía el intercambio de miradas a su dedo para que el menor también observe. Junta energía en la punta de su dedo índice, apenas una bolita indefensa que no cortaría ni un pedazo de piel de Kakaroto, de él o del mocoso y con un movimiento grácil ante la mirada de ambos lo arroja a los laboratorios más cercanos con una puntería tan certera que el ataque entra por una ventana e impacta con un escritorio de manera que todos puedan pensar que fue un accidente de trabajo. Ahogando una risa ve a Bulma incorporarse de inmediato preocupada por sus invenciones, los trabajadores y los avances que llevaban; intenta cargar al niño pero de inmediato piensa que es peligroso así que lo empuja suavemente, obligándolo a sentarse y le susurra palabras delicadas para salir corriendo hacia el sitio de la explosión. El mocoso la ve correr y vuelve su vista al fuego que sale de las ventanas, curioso o quizá interesado porque se observa las manos y Vegeta le concede que quizá si sea un pequeño genio.

De un salto el guerrero baja del árbol cuando Bulma ya está lo suficiente lejos y aterriza justo enfrente del otro príncipe. Acuclillado frente a él sigue siendo más imponente pero procura no hacerle sombra para que el niño no se amargue como suele hacer.

"Oye, levántate" le ordena con voz tosca y la mirada profunda del pequeño insubordinado se tensa, acompañada de sus tupidas cejas mostrando descontento. Sorprendido, Vegeta hace lo mismo, frunce el ceño y se acerca al rostro de él intentando intimidarlo. "No seas insubordinado, yo no soy como tú alcahueta madre" y aun así el niño permanece sentado refunfuñando por lo bajo, hasta que alza sus manitas y las pega con un sonido pegajoso al rostro de Vegeta, acercándolo más hasta que un pequeño espacio los separa y el mayor está por perder el equilibrio amenazando con irse de bruces sobre el otro pero después de unos segundo mantiene la compostura analizando los ojos azules.

El niño se llama Trunks porque no le podía colocar el legendario nombre de Vegeta por ser un híbrido. Es un cachorro de un año y medio producto de la pasión y batalla que le da Bulma, mitad humano, mitad sayajin. Trunks es desafortunadamente color lila. Desde el fino bello que empieza a nacer en sus brazos hasta el que comienza un camino por su ombligo, debajo del ridículo gorro que le ha puesto su madre hay una pelusa espesa también lila y sus abundantes cejas van a juego, igualmente recuerda la cola de mono con la que nació y su madre arranco por temor, que era del mismo tono que su cabello y por último están sus ojos color azul, cristalinos, sin fondo. Vegeta no puede evitar pensar que seguro hubiera sido un espectáculo único ver a un ozaru de diferente color, mucho más sorprendente que un mono gigante dorado y con una sonrisa también imagina que sus enemigos, guerreros de planetas poderosos, se hubieran intimidado por la mirada de su hijo, de frío hielo y sanguinario deseo. Le habrían escrito canciones y lo habrían vuelto leyenda incluso los súbditos del palacio habrían inventado algún mito antiguo acerca de un guerrero puro y poderoso de color distinto, aún que probablemente eso lo habría tenido que inventar y difundir él porque en el planeta Vegeta, Trunks hubiera sido producto de una unión vulgar, prohibida e indebida pero como habría nacido con un ki superior al de él cuando niño, Vegeta se hubiera resistido a matarlo, habría mentido y eliminado a su madre tan pronto su heredero no la necesitara.

Además de todas las vulgares e inusuales cosas que tiene Trunks por su sangre humana, existen claras evidencias de que es su cachorro. Tiene la piel tostada, la nariz de perfil perfecto, respingada y afilada. Carga con todas las expresiones de un príncipe desdeñoso y orgulloso y hasta que él nació Vegeta no sabía que los niños podían nacer con eso. Bulma ha intentado suavizarle las facciones, imitando para él gestos que son de un niño apropiado pero Trunks le mira altivo, casi irrespetuoso y sonríe con sorna disfrutando del espectáculo que la científica le da. Vegeta aprecia eso en el crío, que sepa que tiene sangre de realeza y aquí en la detestable Tierra es millonario, famoso y en un futuro, un líder nato. Vegeta puede mentir, una y otra vez, a Bulma, a sus padres e incluso a los amigos de ésta diciendo en voz alta que nunca sintió emoción o anhelo cuando la científica se embarazó y que jamás tuvo curiosidad de saber cómo sería el nacido pero frente al espejo y el templo que su cuerpo y mente, el guerrero recuerda el ritmo acelerado que tomó su corazón.

Recuerda haber vigilado a Bulma, haber cuidado sus pasos y por las noches haberle dejado al alcance comida y agua para que no caminara en la oscuridad y algo le pasara a su no nato. Cientos de veces imagino escenarios en un Vegeta que jamás fue volado en pedazos e imaginó que a su primogénito lo coronaban príncipe legítimo, lo respetaban, lo alababan y todos deseaban ser él. Lo anhelo varón, de complexión grande, de cabellos color carbón y una cola fuerte. Recordó las lecciones que su padre le dio y eliminó la violencia de ellas para remplazarlas con una poca de la calidez que Bulma usaba para explicarle las cosas humanas y poder enseñárselas al próximo heredero saiyajin. Vegeta no participó activamente en el embarazo de la científica pero respondía a sus llamados para que la cargara y volando la llevara a donde quisiera, fue también él quien la llevó al ala del hospital que acondicionó en la corporación y antes de desaparecer le agradeció el soportar un embarazo saiyajin.

Cuándo consideró que el niño ya no usaría incubadora ni cuidados especiales tanto para su raza y la saiyajin, el guerrero volvió a su exhaustivo entrenamiento motivado por el pensamiento de que no quería que su hijo lo alcanzará rápido. El plan era llevarse al niño, entrenarlo y ver que tanto podía alcanzar para cuando los androides llegarán, si las cosas no iban bien el chiquillo siempre lo podía vengar o vagar por el espacio pero entonces entró a la casa por una ventana que conducía a la habitación de Bulma y la vio allí dormida en una pijama ridícula y a él lo sintió aún dormido en su cuna. Su ki tal como esperaba era superior al de él cuando recién nacido, y ambicioso de conocerlo levitó todo el camino hasta verlo. No fue una decepción, tampoco un coraje pasajero lo que sintió. Trunks no era dentro de ninguno de sus sueños e ilusiones el bebé que imaginó. Si era varón, si era poderoso, de complexión grande y con cola pero no era nada como él. De nuevo, no tenía un compañero saiyajin competente y que se le pudiera asemejar.

Vegeta que no se permitía otro sentimiento más que la ira, se dijo que fue una idiotez flaquear ante Bulma porque claramente que su cachorro no fuera una bola de pelos oscuros era su culpa, sin llegar a imaginar que en algún momento la científica también deseo que el niño fuera como él.

Así, delante de él sosteniéndose de sus mejillas por primera vez desde su nacimiento, Vegeta reconocía a Trunks como su hijo por su mirada retadora, la altives de sus gestos y la clara guerra que quería probar era capaz de dar. Gruñendo por lo bajo, el mayor se balanceó sobre las puntas de sus pies alejándose del alcance de su primogénito, "Trunks, príncipe guerrero, levántate" y como un llamado a la batalla, el aludido se acuclilló como él apoyándose en sus regordetas piernas para alzarse tan alto como pudo frente a su padre.

Ambos sonriendo como dos gotas de agua, se encontraban parados frente a sí. _Padre e hijo_. Justo cuando Bulma corría en su dirección por qué sabía que el accidente lo provocó el hombre mono que vivía con ella y ahora que lo veía junto a su hijo un temor extraño se extendía sobre su piel.  
Cuándo estuvo cerca, Vegeta se agachó de nuevo y le arrancó la mochila correa para cargarlo sobre un hombro de forma descuidada, y con un grito de la científica como suplica, salir volando...

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ _Después de un periodo que describo como la nada en mi vida, he vuelto y conmigo, traigo una serie de cosas que conseguí por medio de un lamentable proceso creativo que viene de una serie de infortunios. Espero que le den una oportunidad a esto, son tres capítulos más o menos de este tamaño a excepción del último, que no sé de donde surgió pero intentaba explicar cómo poco o mucho, Trunks desde su nacimiento fue el primero en ver a Vegeta con ojos de amor y a partir de eso, otra clase de confianza se instaló en el corazón de Bulma, respecto a su saiyajin._

 _Como siempre, estoy abierta a opiniones o cualquier clase de comentario que me dejen 3_


	2. Parte II

**La madre.**

* * *

Desde hacía un tiempo, quizá por la llegada del misterioso guerrero que anunció la llegada de los androides, Bulma no tenía pensamientos buenos. Siempre pensando en las posibilidades, el futuro y los malos presagios que parpadeaban en su mente por momentos. A veces se distraía muy fácil y dejaba de ver lo que tenía en el presente, que tampoco eran muchas cosas buenas tomando en cuenta el giro que había dado su vida.

Si dejaba de lado el presagio de la batalla con los androides, la científica pensaba en Goku y su estado de salud, imaginaba que Chichi estaría preocupada y esperaba que no enfermara de nervios por su hijo convertido en guerrero y su espeso inexplicablemente inconsciente; después pensaba en su familia, en su padre que se estaba esforzando en construir un refugio para ellos si las cosas salían mal y en su madre que seguía tan despreocupada como sólo ella, también estaba la corporación que desde que solo pensaba en un futuro apocalíptico no producía otra cosa que electrodomésticos, cápsulas y demás implementos que eran portátiles, de fácil recarga y duraderos y parecía prolongaban la vida de quien estuviera en una guerra y la gente no dejaba de criticar porque pensaban que la heredera se había vuelto loca sin saber que intentaba rescatar un poquito a la humanidad aún que significará perder grandes cifras de dinero. Por último pero por supuesto, bajo ninguna circunstancia, menos importante pensaba día a día en su hijo y el hombre que la había ayudado a concebir.

Pero de ambos varones tenía más atorado en el pensamiento al pequeño Trunk que al pedante de Vegeta porque él sólo le da dolores. Por qué quería que viviera una infancia feliz, colmada de cosas caras y cariño como ella vive y está acostumbrada. Por qué sin pensarlo alguna vez el bebé resultó ser lo mejor que existía en su vida y quería verlo crecer para saciar su curiosidad y saber en qué se convertiría. Por qué no quiere verlo batallar por su vida ni una sola vez y en su lugar quiere arroparlo, alimentarlo y mantenerlo pulcro. Por qué ningún mentado androide debe de tocarlo ni destruir el futuro porque es de él, desde el momento en que nació y nadie puede osar ponerlo en riesgo. Por qué es el hombre de su vida y ya se ha soñado caminando de su brazo no importa lo que sea, además de que tiene un deseo por que Trunks sea también un hombre en la vida de su padre y se hagan compañía. Sencillamente lo ama, lo anhela en su vida y espera lo mejor de y para él.  
Quizá por ello no ha pensado demasiado en él y lo que sus amigos dicen. Algo acerca de cuidarlo mucho porque a su alrededor hay una bestia, feroz, calculadora e impredecible. Diría Yamcha por querer agradar y ganársela, que Trunks no necesita ningún padre y sería mejor que de una vez por todas corriera a Vegeta pero Bulma siente cosas extrañas por el sayajin y le produce pena pensar que lo único que no puede ofrecerle por completo a Trunks, se lo tendría que quitar por qué su padre resulta ser una bomba de tiempo.

Nadie ve a Vegeta con ojos de fe porque ha matado gente, ha amenazado el futuro como ahora hacen los androides pero Bulma le ve con esperanza porque ella ha visto como poco a poco bajo sus manos cuidadosas se esculpe un hombre piadoso y suave. Lo ha visto cuando cumple sus caprichos, cuando la mira con preocupación y lo supo con seguridad cuando se embarazó. Por supuesto no quiere pensar que todo eso es una idealización producto de su enamoramiento por él, y probablemente no es así porque también le desagrada a veces, tanto que a veces se imagina plantando una bomba letal en la cámara de gravedad y el hombre mono se esfuma en la nada para que Trunks crezca sin él porque está muerto y no porque lo ha abandonado. Aún que el pensamiento la haga sentir mal con ella misma y el pequeño Briefs, Bulma se alegra de que Vegeta le haya negado la paternidad porque está segura que de haber querido al bebé se lo hubiera llevado y quizá se hubiera repetido la triste historia de Goku y su hermano, porque el príncipe Guerrero se habría aferrado con uñas y dientes a un homogéneo de él.

A un niño con sangre sayajin, aún que fuera en un 50%, con sus facciones y sus pesados gestos. Con las innegables características de un guerrero de supuesta raza extinta: pelo oscuro por doquier, cola y ki. De no haber nacido Trunks con un pasivo color lila, Vegeta hubiera matado a cualquiera quizá hasta destruido la Tierra por llevárselo al espacio, entrenarlo y formarlo un guerrero de leyenda, entonces lo presumiría en todas las galaxias como su hijo mientras aplastaban planetas. Pero no fue así y ni con tintes, máscaras o miles de deseos Trunks cambiaría. En especial para alguien tan orgulloso como Vegeta, que en el fondo sabría que su hijo ideal es una mentira.  
Así que le extraña que ahora mismo Yamcha le asegure que ha sido Vegeta el que se ha llevado a su hijo. De Bulma. No de Vegeta. A Trunks Briefs, no Vegeta Junior o a cualquier no absurdo que su padre le hubiera dado de reconocerlo suyo. Yamcha también se lo advirtió cuando le llamó por teléfono más como una sospecha temerosa pero también insinuó que su hijo no estaba desaparecido si no secuestrado por un despiadado alienígena de raza guerrera.

"¿En dónde lo viste? ¿Por qué no lo paraste?" cuestionó con miedo por qué ya sabía la respuesta, Vegeta era imparable para cualquiera que no fuera a Goku y Yamcha con las ropas sucias, desgarradas al igual que su rostro hinchado de un ojo se lo confirmaban. "Mi padre está revisando las cámaras de seguridad, a Vegeta no le interesa el niño, no lo pudo haber tomado" continuó Bulma con absurda necedad.

"¡Te digo que lo acabo de ver, Bulma! El hijo de puta pasó volando a lado de mí cuando intentaba peinar la zona, cuándo me metí en su camino le pedí que me diera al niño" exaltado por la incredulidad que mostraba su ex novia, Yamcha remarcaba todas y cada una de sus palabras con movimientos toscos de ira y aún que no terminará su relato Bulma entendía que Vegeta seguro se había reído de él y lo había golpeado de tal manera que lo dejó inconsciente una media hora hasta que apareciera en su casa, frustrado. "No puedo creer que tuvieras un hijo con él".

Las palabras heridas del guerrero se asentaron en su corazón por un momento, confundida por las cosas que estaban pasando cuando hacía unas horas ella había estado jugando y caminando con su bebé. Ella sí podía creer que Trunks fuera de ella y él, pero entendía que para Yamcha era un completo absurdo, de hecho si no le hubiera pedido ayuda el hombre estaría en blanco, sin enterarse de que su ex había mantenido relaciones sexuales con su peor enemigo. De hecho se suponía que Trunks era una sorpresa para cuando los Guerreros Z se reunieran para ver a los androides.  
Abatida, se dejó caer en el sillón de su taller donde momentos antes había estado emitiendo mensajes para las televisoras y los medios sobre la desaparecida de su hijo, pero ya no las envío porque de pronto estaba segura de que Yamcha decía la verdad. "¿Qué voy a hacer?" se preguntó acallando un sollozo lastimoso, el hombre frente a ella pensó que la pregunta era para él y se acuclilló frente a sus piernas para envolver sus manos sobre las suyas.

"Hay que avisarle a Goku, apenas volvió de su entrenamiento en las montañas. Gohan también podría ayudar, es rápido, seguro puede tomarlo mientras su papá lo distrae" dijo él y no pudo más que llenar de pánico a Bulma ante la idea de una misión de recuperación donde su hijo seguro vería como Goku mataba a su padre. "Aún que tendríamos que llamar a todos, no podremos solo nosotros tres..."

Esta vez reincorporándose sobre su asiento, Bulma elevó la unión de sus manos apoyando la frente sobre ellas porque estaba a punto de llorar y no quería humillarse más ante el beisbolista.

"No, no podremos hacer eso. Vas a salir a buscar a Vegeta y yo también intentare lo mismo en mi nave, me acompañaras a hablar con él y sólo de ser necesario lo atacaremos" Yamcha resopló sorprendido y cuando Bulma alzó la vista pudo ver su expresión horrorizada. "No vamos a arriesgar a mi bebé a nada".

"¡Tu bebé ya está en riesgo! Un genocida sanguinario lo trae en brazos, está por anochecer y no tenemos ni idea de que va a hacerl-"

"¡Cállate, Yamcha! ¡Cállate, cállate, cállate!" siseó arrojando sus manos lejos de la suyas, desestabilizando su equilibrio y mandándolo de sentón al suelo, Bulma se irguió entonces sobre él. "¡No te atrevas a imaginar cosas, a decir nada! ¡No lo estás entendiendo!" gritó pasando de él con pasos pesados con la férrea determinación de hacer cumplir su plan. "Si Vegeta quiere a Trunks es porque es su hijo también y de lo único que nos tenemos que preocupar es de que salga de la maldita estratosfera, ¿me vas a ayudar o no?".

Yamcha le miró por un momento con tristeza y no hizo falta saber que el hombre la sabia ya perdida porque en sus palabras toscas venía implícito que tampoco quería que le hicieran daño a Vegeta y no creía capaz a Vegeta de hacerle daño al niño. Aun así se compuso y asintió asegurándole que volaría lo más rápido que pudiera por toda el área e intentaría localizar su ki como Goku hacía, salió disparado por la ventana y Bulma se permitió llorar mientras abría una cápsula de su escritorio y una nave se desplegaba.

Así llorando mientras piloteaba una nave que estaba sumamente inestable por su mal agarre del volante y que un par de veces había triturado aves en su motor porque Bulma no se molestó en esquivarlos, pensaba una y otra vez en un montón de cosas malas. Sus gruesas lagrimas estaban saladas de los augurios que le presagiaban acaba de perder a su único hijo, su primer hijo. Aún no anochecía pero el atardecer avanzaba y pronto la luna estaría encima de todos y quién sabe si Vegeta ya estaría en otro continente mientras planeaba escapar de la Tierra o si ya se habría escabullido en la corporación con lujo de violencia y por eso sus padres no llamaban. Tal vez Trunks era un niño del espacio ya, chiquito y desorientado porque la gravedad lo mueve de un lado a otro. Con un padre alienígena que se va a burlar de sus regordetes brazos y aumentará la gravedad no por comodidad del niño si no para empezar a hacerlo algo que no es y no debería ser, un guerrero desgraciado.

Sorbiéndose los mocos, quiere girar el manubrio y convertir a la corporación en una fortaleza impenetrable porque no puede pensar en otro lugar al que Vegeta recurra por tecnología lo lleve de galaxia en galaxia mientras se hace poderoso, pero también cree que los verá en el horizonte y recuperará fácilmente al bebé lila. Sin más entierra su bota en el acelerador y decide que buscará a Goku cuando la línea telefónica de la nave suena.

"Bulma, Bulma, ¿estás ahí?" con el contraste de la línea y los extraños ruidos de fondo, Identifica la voz de Yamcha y suspira alarmada dándole paso al hombre para continuar. "Perdóname pero no pude encontrar a Vegeta, vine a casa de Goku".

"¿Qué te ha dicho? ¿Van por él?" de pronto desesperada giro el manubrio de forma descuidada provocando que la caja hidráulica emitiera un rugido, debía ir rápido a donde le dijeran.

"No, Bulma, escucha" empezó Yamcha pero con un ruido sordo la voz cambio.  
"Bulma, soy Gohan, no sé para qué quieren al señor Vegeta pero está en la corporación " el primogénito de Goku habló con suavidad y sin embargo le transmitió algo tan pesada a Bulma, que apretó el acelerador. "Mi padre salió a pescar pero puedo irlo a buscar si lo necesi-"

"Oh, no, no, Gohan. Muchas gracias, pero si necesito que le digas a Yamcha que espere mi llamada".  
Sin más la línea queda en silencio y Gohan de pronto se siente preocupado por el extraño comportamiento de sus amigos, pero aun así le transmite el mensaje al otro guerrero. Por supuesto a Bulma no le interesa si Yamcha se molesta, se preocupa o la maldice, sólo espera que no se interponga porque ella sola va a recuperar a su hijo y ella sola de ser necesario va a matar al padre de este porque nadie toma al hombre de su vida así como así, esperando que no haga nada al respecto.

Va a tener a Trunks en sus brazos otra vez, lo va a bañar y lo va a arropar como siempre. Lo mirará crecer mientras le toma miles de fotografías y miles de mujeres alrededor del mundo la van a envidiar por tener un hijo tan guapo y no poder estar tan cerca de él como ellas quisieran mientras Trunks crece con la idea de que su padre murió heroicamente por ellos porque Bulma lo va a matar, está segura de que lo hará volar en mil pedazos cuando se niegue a entregárselo...

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ _A veces, muy seguido en realidad, escribo cosas y me gustan pero después de un tiempo, me desagradan. No le he cambiado demasiado a este capítulo, en esencia es tal cual me salió de la mente y sólo he afinado algunos detalles. Lo he espaciado mejor a diferencia del capítulo anterior, sentí que era demasiado texto y hacía llorar lol._

 _A pesar de que tengo la historia concluida, he olvidado ser constante a la hora de subir los capítulos. Agradezco sus comentarios y espero algunos nuevos, es lo que me recuerda que debo concluir esto._

 _Hasta pronto, amiwos._


	3. Parte III

**El padre.**

* * *

El resto de la mañana y la tarde fue en exceso decepcionante para el príncipe de los sayajin. De tantas cosas que pudo escoger hacer, había tomado la peor porque sus planes no salieron como había pensado cuando notó que además de no haber analizado bien las cosas, no tenía las herramientas necesarias a la mano y tampoco había mucho que hacer con un bebé como él creyó. Lastimosamente después de tomar a Trunks en brazos y volar tan rápido como pudo, cruzando un mar y robando una tienda de carretera porque tenía hambre, se encontró con una serie de problemas incómodos.

El mestizo llevaba un pañal, una playera de rayitas y su gorrito ridículo, y como éste último no le gustaba lo había quemado con una bolita de energía para deleite del niño. No había armadura, no había zapatos y no había pañal de repuesto. Siguiendo la lógica, el niño no tenía protección en la cual rebotar golpes si volando se lastimaba, no tenía calzado que cuidara sus pies de los caminos rocosos o de superficies irregulares y más importante no tenía que usar si se cagaba encima. En un principio pensó que podía romper pedazos de tela de su traje de combate y envolverle los pies para que cuando volara no se raspara las plantas al aterrizar y también pensó en arrancarse una hombrera y atársela con más tela al pecho para protegerlo un poco de los golpes pero lo deshecho al instante.

Eran realeza y ninguno de los dos iría por el mundo en tales fachas. En especial su hijo que seguramente se vería ridículo y pobre y no era nada de eso.

Aterrizando en una isla, creyó que podría ayudarlo a volar en un rango seguro y tan hábil como era no se le caería ni una sola vez pero descubrió que al primer intentó el niño se elevó demasiado, sin control e inestable tomándolo por sorpresa entonces, cuando comenzó a caer Vegeta lo sostuvo tan fuerte que sus manos quedaron marcadas en la piel tostada del niño por debajo de su playera evidenciando que si era forzosa una armadura. No se iba a arriesgar a nada por qué incluso él de niño en todo momento llevo una armadura, hasta que fue tan Poderoso que quiso saber sus límites.

"Que delicadito, niño" le dijo burlón cuando revisándolo descubrió que si le había dolido y quería llorar. "Los soldados de élite no lloran, ni siquiera los repartidores de carne, Trunks" le aseguró y sonrío encontrándose orgulloso cuando el híbrido pareció entender y se mordió el labio suprimiendo sus lágrimas.

Dispuesto a volver a emprender el vuelo y regresar a los terrenos de Bulma para exigir una armadura para su mocoso y quizá un traje especial que dejaría a la inventiva de la mujer, tomó en brazos a Trunks y acomodándolo en su hombro lo vio reacomodarse solo para liberarse de su agarre y escalar con ayuda de su oreja hasta su rostro. Le manoseo la mejilla, incluso le jaló un párpado, pellizcándolo y arañándolo como un vulgar gato hasta que lo tomó del cuello y lo cargo como si fuera un cachorro de perro. Enfadado le miró removerse en su agarre y como le sostuvo la mirada con fiereza lo sacudió con violencia ya no importándole si sus manos eran muy toscas para él. Cuando paró en ningún momento pareció asustar o herir al bebé, en su lugar le gruño e intentó zafarse otra vez.

Gruñéndole por igual, recordando que era una práctica que solían tener los padres sayajin con sus hijos, opaco sus ruiditos. "Que carajos te pasa, hace un momento estabas feliz, insubordinado", al niño le valieron sus palabras muy poco y cerrando sus ojitos azules se esforzó por gruñirle más fuerte aún que sonó como un chillido. Vegeta en su lugar lo volvió a agitar y gruño. "Cá.lla. te".

Esta vez lo atrapó en su mano, cubriéndole todo el tórax con su puño cerrado y quiso emprender el vuelo de modo que el aire no le dificultará la respiración pero cuando el niño, irracional de la nada, le mordió sobre el guante puesto, Vegeta sólo sintió la baba humedecer la tela y sus encías resbalar de forma desagradable. Aterrizó brusco sobre la tierra cercana a una playa y con el pensamiento de que nadie le faltaba el respeto a él, Vegeta Príncipe de los Sayajin, lo lanzó al aire atrapándolo en un mismo acto y colocándolo a distancia prudente de su rostro.

"Tú madre nunca te castiga, ni siquiera tu abuela te toca un pelo" comenzó con tono desagradable, apretándolo en su agarre con cada palabra pero el mocoso le miraba insubordinado sin alterarse. "Estaría orgulloso del respeto que te tienen si fuera porque saben que eres peligroso y les arrancarías los dedos de tan sólo desear lastimarte," le gruñó acuclillándose en el piso, bajándolo a él de forma tosca "pero no es así, sólo eres un mimado y yo, si le arrancó los dedos a quién osa posarlos en mi pero como tú eres de alguna forma mi hijo, sólo te voy a castigar".

Para Trunks que no entendía sus palabras más allá de que iban dirigidas a él, no supo porque de pronto el hombre lo arrojó al suelo pero tampoco le dolió como pensó así que tan pronto pasó su aterrizaje brusco, se reincorporó y quedó sentado en la arena de la playa. Vegeta que sabía tenía que entregar a Trunks en las manos de su madre porque literalmente se lo había llevado frente a sus ojos sin decirle una palabra, no podía dejarle ninguna evidencia de daño porque significaría tener a Bulma gritándole directo en el oído y eso era una molestia que podía y quería evitar. Así que rebotar al niño contra la arena no lo raspaba, ni le dejaba moretones, sólo lo iba a molestar de que no le dejaba tranquilo y el movimiento brusco con el que lo levantaría y arrojaría seguro lo hacía llorar. Pero el híbrido lo sorprendió porque apenas se sentó por sí solo y detuvo la mano grande de su progenitor con sus dos manitas, le sonrió y usándolo de apoyo se levantó hasta dirigirse a él y terminar en medio de sus piernas, aferrándose a sus muslos con una mueca que por su ceño fruncido y su sonrisa de niño le causaba confusión. Vegeta entendió que el niño no quería volar, o al menos no que su padre volara con él en su poder y le dio curiosidad lo que iba a hacer por lo que la idea de castigarlo se esfumó rápidamente de su mente.

Teniéndolo en el medio de sus muslos, pensó en cerrarlos para apretar al niño entre ellos solo para molestarlo pero Trunks pareció leer su mente y soltó su agarre para colocar sus manos abiertas una a una en la parte interior de sus muslos como si impidiera con su fuerza que los cerrará. Al guerrero le dio risa y no queriendo suprimirla, salió de su garganta como un sonido claro y ronco que sorprendió al niño provocando que se fuera hacia atrás y pellizcara la tela para agarrarse, entonces Vegeta fue el que se sorprendió porque las manos de su hijo estaban ya muy cerca de la zona de su entrepierna y sabía que si lo pellizcaba o agarraba ahí, le dolería; Trunks rio también después de un segundo por la cara de su padre y Vegeta frunció el ceño cosa que el menor también hizo y descubrió que lo estaba imitando.

"Insectito malcriado" le susurró Vegeta como si estuvieran en presencia de alguien más y el mensaje sólo fuera para él, Trunks sonrió otra vez porque el sayajin también lo hacía sin notarlo. "Seguro pasar tanto tiempo con tu mamá te descompuso ¿Por qué sonríes? ¿Qué te hace gracia, Trunks?" Picando el centro de su pecho con un dedo, el aludido volvió a mirarle y soltándole los muslos con intención de agarrar el fino dedo, Vegeta aprovecho y lo pico con más fuerza, mandándolo de sentón al suelo.

Otra vez el chiquillo ni se inmutó, le miró y se quedó sentado frente a él, copiando la mueca de molestia que Vegeta hacia porque no lograba hartar al bebé. A sus espaldas el mar sonó, las olas empezaban a tener fuerza y llegaban hasta la orilla con un sonido roto, Trunks que nunca había visto el mar, ni el líquido junto así sintió curiosidad por el sonido y los movimientos del agua. Ya no prestándole atención a su padre, giro la vista y se puso en posición de gatear pero la mano abusiva de Vegeta llegó hasta su espalda y ahí la dejo haciéndole peso para que se quedara quieto en la arena, fue hasta ese momento que el niño le miró enojado y gruñó otra vez dispuesto a ponerse como gato mojado pero provocó una sonrisa en el mayor y se calmó, confundido por lo que su padre le expresaba.

"Creo que ya sé que podemos hacer, hijo" sonrío él ante el prospecto de meterse al mar y quizá allí enseñarle a volar porque el agua bien podía amortiguar sus caídas y no había material que lo lastimara.  
Tomándolo esta vez con un poco más de respeto, giró sobre sus talones y se dejó caer en la arena de forma despreocupada colocando al niño frente a él. Comenzó a desabrochar los seguros de su armadura llamando la atención del menor, así que garantizó que se estaría quieto mientras se despojaba de su ropa. Cuando quedó en bóxer, doblo su spandex y lo metió en su armadura para que no se volará con el aire y las botas las dejo a un lado, ordenado; después tomó a Trunks y le quitó la playera haciéndolo participe haciendo que él solo sacara los brazos y solo vegeta jalara la playera para que su cabeza saliera, al último le retiró el pañal y protestó porque ya no le gusto la sensación de la arena en sus nalgas pero su padre lo ignoró y metió su ropa igualmente doblada en su armadura para no perderla al igual que sus bóxer, que decidió quitarse en último momento porque pensó que estaba bien que ambos estuvieran en igualdad de desnudez.

El mestizo se emocionó cuando su padre lo tomo en una mano y comenzaron a caminar hacia el mar, justo en la orilla lo bajo y una ola lo desequilibró meciéndolo adelante y atrás. La sensación no le molesto porque era como si su madre lo meciera pero mientras lo bañaba y comenzó a reír divertido. Vegeta lo miro feo por un momento porque se le asemejó al idiota de Kakaroto emocionándose por una pequeñez y continuó caminando hacia el interior del agua porque debía verificar que no hubiera un animal peligroso en la zona para que Trunks y él tuvieran su clase de vuelo. Sumergiéndose nado rápido por la zona que no era profunda observando peces de colores y uno que otro bicho raro que eran inofensivos porque se espantaban al verlo, sin embargo a sus oídos llego un chillido y elevando la vista pudo ver que Trunks abandonaba la orilla nadando torpemente, porque gateaba pero le resultaba porque flotaba y hacia lo posible por avanzar en el agua. Subiendo a la superficie, el niño le vio de inmediato y comenzó a llorar en silencio ya no tan asustado al parecer y Vegeta que desaprobaba que chillara le miró feo hasta llegar nadando a él para ver qué ya no lloraba si no que tenía una mueca asustada. Tan sólo lo tomo de una mano y lo giro en el agua poniéndolo frente a él para avanzar al centro donde había profundidad.

Tras horas y horas en el mar que pasaron demasiado rápido para el gusto de Vegeta y que no lo había notado si no fuera porque el sol se estaba escondiendo y Trunks estaba con cara de sueño. Habían progresado porque el bebé podía levitar al menos un metro por encima del agua sin temblar o irse demasiado lejos, también podía dar giros sin lucir torpe o caerse y hasta había conseguido una velocidad decente para desplazarse. Sin decirlo su padre estaba orgulloso por qué le sonría con suficiencia y nadaba en círculos a su alrededor admirándolo mientras le seguía por el aire. Ambos tenían el cabello aplastado por el agua y Trunk lucia chistoso porque su pelito parecía una pelusa extraña que resaltaba sus orejas anormales, igual de grandes que las de su papá.  
Al final el niño se dejó caer en el agua, hundiéndose un poquito pero saliendo a flote rápidamente tomando una bocanada de aire porque también había aprendió a nadar, flotando grácil frente a su padre. Se acercó a él y colocó sus manos en las clavículas del mayor mirándole con determinación y balbuceando algo extraño, como Vegeta obviamente no tenía intenciones de contestar y le miraba con el mismo ceño fruncido que el menor tenía, se acercó más hasta que su pequeño pecho se pegaba a él y abrazo su cuello cerrando los ojos. El sayajin río porque su hijo tenía la cara más extraña, nunca soltando el ceño por lo que hasta abrazándolo parecía molesto pero entendió que se quería ir ya.

Haciéndolo sufrir, lo despego y pasando su mano debajo de él, los sentó en su palma para que no se esforzara más. El atardecer estaba puesto ya y sus ojos tenían un color extraño contra el sol a pesar de estar casi cerrados del sueño, no se podía dormir mientras volaban porque se marearía por no concentrarse en respirar contra el viento y no quería que vomitara o llorara de incomodidad así que empezó a molestarlo, picando sus mejillas con su mano libre y no fue hasta que lo despeino y pasó dos dedos por su cabeza peinándolo hacia tras que vio unas terribles entradas y Vegeta río escandaloso, espantándole el sueño.

Cuando emprendieron vuelo aún había sol, pero al aterrizar en la corporación ya era de noche y hacia un poquito de fresco. Vegeta entro por la ventana de Bulma y esculcó en los cajones hasta que encontró ropa del niño y tomo lo menos ridículo, también encontró ropa interior suya y se la llevó con dirección al baño porque Trunks estaba frío y no podía regresarlo enfermo por haber nadado y estar expuesto al clima.

De camino al baño se encontró a la madre de Bulma que le miró asombrada, quizá asustada porque traía a Trunks aferrado a su brazo en una posición no muy segura pero tras saludarlo e interponerse en su camino, acarició la cabecita lila del bebé y miro la ropa que cargaba Vegeta entendiendo que iban a bañarse así que se fue justo por donde apareció.

En el baño, abrió las llaves de agua para llenar la tina porque no estaban tan sucios para bañarse de forma tradicional y se quitó la ropa, esta vez Trunks le imitó costándole trabajo la playera y torpemente se arrancó el pañal como hacía cuando tenía calor o le incomodaba, espero a su padre y cuando el hombre probó la temperatura del agua, el pequeño extendió sus brazos exigiendo ser cargado para entrar a la tina. Vegeta lo tomo por el cuello y bruscamente lo arrojó al agua pero el niño emergió riendo, ya acostumbrado a los tratos toscos de su padre e incluso Vegeta rió entendiendo que el niño la estaba pasando bien. Comenzando a bañarlo, también empezó a pensar en el día. El mestizo había repegado su espalda al pecho amplio de Vegeta y eso le daba a entender que se encontraba acostumbrado de pronto a él, ansioso de cercanía. Con los dedos Trunks movía el agua suavemente mientras su padre le ponía shampoo y tallaba la pelusa lila que era su cabello.

Sin poder evitarlo, Vegeta pensó que hoy había sido un día agradable no porque lo paso con su hijo ni porque una calidez se extendió en su estómago cada que le sonreía, sino porque lo hizo volar con precisión. Un avance que era de prodigios por su edad, también le ayudó a nadar cosa que era igual de útil además durante todo el día no pudo pensar en los androides y eso le quitó un montón de estrés acumulado.

Se permitió sonreír satisfecho cuando por su tacto delicado en el cuero cabelludo de Trunks este comenzó a cabecear de sueño pero rápidamente la paz de ambos se vio interrumpida cuando Bulma entró a la habitación con un arma extraña en mano.

* * *

 **N/A:** _En el capítulo anterior mencione el espaciado que le di y aquí intenté hacer lo mismo pero no sé si es un formato adecuado, ¿alguna opinión?_

 _Espero que les haya gustado esto más que a mí, agradezco como siempre su tolerancia y sus comentarios. Sigan dejando un review, por favor, que son mi alarma para postear otro nuevo capítulo._


	4. Parte IV

**Disclaimer:** Ni Dragon Ball o sus personajes me pertenecen, si no a Akira Toriyama y esto ha sido hecho sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **¿La familia?**

Apenas Bulma observó a Capsula Corp en el horizonte, forzó su nave a aumentar todavía más la velocidad y sin importarle su propia vida, la derrapó en el pasto arrancándolo y a propósito la choco contra una pared lastimándose el cuello y así provocar que la delantera de la nave se levantara y algunas piezas salieran disparadas. Su transporte comenzó a incendiarse y rápidamente su padre salió al escuchar el estruendo, observó a su hija tomar piezas del suelo e incluso arrancar algunas del motor en llamas, él por su parte llamó a los guardias de la corporación por una radio que le fue arrebatada cuando Bulma pasó a su lado.

Entrando a la casa pasó por el almacén de piezas y tomando un par de herramientas construyó a velocidad vertiginosa un arma con las cosas que había obtenido de su nave, una lata de soda abandonada y otras cosas que había en los estantes y cajones. Después salió furibunda, marchando con decisión hacia el segundo piso de la casa observando por una ventana como su padre comandaba a unas personas para apagar su nave que amenazaba con explotar.

Ella por su parte se encontró a su madre, rubia y risueña que le tomó por las mejillas y estampo un beso en su frente.

"Bulma, ya te he dicho que vas a provocarte arrugas con esos gestos" fue su saludo y ante un sonido de protesta de la menor, su madre entendió a su manera lo que le pasaba al ver la extraña pistola en sus manos. "Vegeta está en el baño de invitados, ¡está bañando a Trunks!"

Su rostro se descompuso del inmediato, frunció los labios y sus cejas subieron y bajaron buscando comprender lo que su extraña madre había dicho. "¿Qué?" logró articular y haciendo a un lado a su madre busco continuar su camino. "Eso no es posible, hace un momento se llevó a mi hijo a no sé dónde y ahora se encierra en el baño con él, se ha vuelto loco, madre, loco".

"Loco o no es su padre, sólo pasó el día con él " le recordó y Bulma incrédula ya no deseo mirar a la rubia, sólo camino derecho al baño.

Frente a la puerta no escucho sonido alguno, ni de agua correr o un sonido que reconociera como de Trunks así que suspiró y sosteniendo con ambas manos el láser que construyó, pateó la puerta abriéndola.

Dentro Vegeta y Trunks dieron un salto, totalmente tomados por sorpresa. El menor por haber estado a punto de dormirse y el mayor por estar distraído cosa que se reprochó mentalmente. Para sorpresa de Bulma, el hombre tenía una mano enjabonada sobre la cabeza de su hijo y este tenía el cabello repleto de espuma pero tan rápido como le miró, fue como dejo de hacerlo para apoyarse otra vez en el pecho de Vegeta.

"¿Qué crees que haces, mujer escandalosa?" gruño cuando la vio sin nada que decir y descuidadamente enjuagó su mano salpicando el rostro del bebé frente a él, y todavía para horror de ella Trunks sonrió risueño. "El baño está ocupado, largo".

Enfurecida, avanzó hasta la tina y apuntó con su pistola a Vegeta, tocando su frente "¡¿Cmo te atreves, animal?! ¡Te llevaste a Trunks sin pedir permiso, ni siquiera avisaste nada, eres un imbécil!" Comenzó a reclamarle enterrando la punta del láser en su piel para molestia de Vegeta. "¡Y me corres de mi baño como si fuera tuyo, ¿sabes cómo me sentí?! ¡¿Que carajos le hiciste, donde estuvieron?! ¿Por qué eres ta-"

"¡Quita esa porquería de mi cara, mujer estúpida!" le gruñó en respuesta a sus gritos y con un movimiento rápido arrancó la pistola de sus manos, estrujándola hasta dejarla inservible y arrojarla con puntería al cesto de papeles. "No tengo que darte explicaciones, mucho menos tengo que pedirte permiso de tomar a mi hijo" le espetó con furia pasiva removiéndose en la tina hasta apoyarse en las orillas y mirarle a la cara.

Acercándose a él chocó sus frentes. "No te atrevas a hablarme así, animal. Estás en mi casa y lo menos que podrías hacer es decirme cua-" tan pronto como comenzó a gritar de nuevo y Vegeta le mostró los dientes, Bulma paró sus furiosas cavilaciones escuchando la última palabra del hombre en su cabeza. "¿Tu hijo?"

"Y tuyo también, si no mal recuerdo" le contestó burlón cuando observó el cambio de emociones en la mujer. "Es éste de aquí, si no lo recuerdas" continuó y tomando al niño por el cuello lo cargo en el aire.

"¡No lo agarres así, Vegeta!" Le reprochó alarmada y lo quiso tomar pero el sayajin lo alejó de sus manos. "¡Le vas a romper el cuello!"

"Ningún cachorro mío moriría por algo tan ridículo" y elevándolo más alto quiso demostrar su punto, Trunks tan sólo río de forma tonta y movió sus bracitos queriendo tomar a su padre "Mira, hasta le gusta".

Sorprendida por las palabras de Vegeta, Bulma se sintió abrumada. Repentinamente mareada por un mar de emociones que le provocaban su hombre y su hijo jugando, observó a Vegeta subir y bajar a Trunks de forma brusca hasta sumergirlo en el agua, el bebé salió solo y el mayor le tiro agua encima quitándole el exceso de jabón que había olvidado enjuagar por la interrupción de ella. Vegeta se sentía incómodo con la científica observándolos, no porque ellos fueran varones y ella una mujer si no porque su mirada era tan intensa que parecía quería atravesarlo con ella pero no para matarlo, si no transmitirle algo. Así Bulma se dejó caer en el suelo, arrodillada mientras buscaba apoyo en la orilla de la tina para su cabeza y se encontró con la mirada del príncipe.

"Creí que no lo querías, dijiste que no era un niño digno" le dijo después de unos segundos y Vegeta pareció sorprendido, casi avergonzado de haber afirmado y algo que sus acciones lo hacían ver falto. "Creí que te lo habías llevado para siempre, Vegeta".

"Sigue sin ser digno, por eso se llama Trunks" la mirada de ambos se endureció por un momento, indignados por las palabras del otro pero Vegeta pareció desechar el sentimiento mientas tomaba una esponja y le colocaba jabón. "¿A dónde lo llevaría?"

"Al espacio" aseguró Bulma de inmediato, acariciando la mejilla húmeda de Trunks y recibiendo la incrédula mirada de Vegeta. "Estuve a punto de matarte, Vegeta. Tenía intención de volarte los sesos si descubría que viniste por una nave".

Un silencio se instaló entre ellos y Trunks fue el único que hacía ruido porque su padre le pasaba la esponja por las costillas haciéndole retorcerse por la sensación. Vegeta no pareció enfurecerse por la declaración pero si frunció el ceño cuando observó que Bulma comenzó a llorar, llamando la atención del niño que se giró a verlo molesto como si él le hubiera hecho algo.

"No seas ridícula, mujer" gruño indignado. "Tengo cosas que hacer aquí " continuó de manera críptica y Bulma no quiso insistir porque mientras Vegeta hablaba miraba a Trunks de forma suave, cosa que le gustó creer era porque se refería a él y no ideas sádicas de muerte y destrucción.

"¿Puedo bañarme con ustedes?" preguntó deseosa de hacer reír también al bebé en manos de Vegeta pero éste tan pronto miró sus intenciones, sumergió al niño enjuagándolo.

"No, nosotros ya estamos limpios y tú estás mugrosa" le espetó con desdeñosa burla y antes de que le respondiera se levantó en la tina con el niño en su mano. "Además no es apropiado, deja de ser tan vulgar."

Indignada Bulma ya no quiso contestar porque Vegeta paso a su lado, desnudo y tan desvergonzado como siempre provocándole un sonrojo que le saco una risa ronca. Le vio depositar al niño en el lavabo mientras lo envolvía con una toalla y él tomaba otra secándose solo las piernas y sus partes nobles. Se colocó su bóxer y después tomo al niño, totalmente envuelto que luchaba por sacarse la toalla de la cabeza.

"Si te das prisa, puedes vestir tú al cachorro, te espero" le anunció tomando la puerta del baño para salir.

"Vegeta, cuándo derrotes a los androides, ¿también esperaras?" La pregunta quedó colgando en el aire, tan sólo observo la espalda musculosa de él tensarse y la cabeza de Trunks emergiendo de entre la toalla.

Vegeta se giró después de un minuto, dándole la cara no queriendo verse débil aún que esa idea nunca pasaba por la mente de Bulma y tan sólo le sonrió.

* * *

 **N/A:** _El último y como advertí, el más corto o bueno, a diferencia de los otros. Tiene mucho tiempo desde que escribo algo y lo concluyo a la vez, tal vez para ustedes fue más largo esto pero les juro que esta historia fue producto de una madrugada de té y música._

 _Muchas gracias para aquellos que comentaron y fueron pacientes. Espero seguirles leyendo cuando posteé otra cosa de Vegeta y Bulma. También los invito a leer lo demás que he publicado, si les interesa._

 _De nuevo, gracias…_


End file.
